IUD's having a T-shape, and generally known as a Tatum T, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,406; 3,888,975; 3,898,986; 3,902,483; 3,935,860; 3,971,367; 3,993,057; 3,993,058; 4,198,966; 4,326,511; and 4,381,001. In addition, the use of copper windings on IUD's is known as seen by a reading of U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,235 and 3,711,035. However, the applicant has noted that copper, particularly in the form of copper sleeves may irritate the cervix as it is inserted or withdrawn through the cervical os.
It is an object of the invention to provide an IUD carrying copper sleeve tubing which is non-abrading to the uterus as it is placed in the uterus or removed.